


to heaven and hell

by moonwaltz



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, M/M, but here we go, gintaka - Freeform, kinda late for gintaka day
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwaltz/pseuds/moonwaltz
Summary: “Kau—“ Gintoki melihat pada matanya yang hijau, kilat berkumpul di sana, mungkin ada pula badai, mungkin hanya gerimis yang tipis. Ia tidak menemukan cahaya.“—kau ingin semua ini berakhir seperti Sensei, huh?”





	to heaven and hell

 

Ini harus berakhir; akan berakhir.

Gintoki menarik napas, tidak segera membuangnya, mendapati besi yang dingin terselip di antara jemarinya. Ia merindukan pedang kayunya, sebelum membuang sentimen tidak berguna itu jauh-jauh. Tangannya pernah gemetar, tidak sekarang. Tidak boleh sekarang, sebab ia mesti mengakhiri _nya_.

“Ada apa? Kau berubah pikiran?”

Suara itu tidak terdengar seperti suara manusia. Tentu saja, ia berharap setidaknya memang begitu, Shinsuke toh terlihat lebih manusiawi ketimbang biasanya, ketimbang dulu sekali ketika ia berteriak untuk kehancuran dunia; ia lebih manusiawi, bahkan, ketimbang ia di masa-masa remaja mereka, dalam balutan cangkang penyendiri dan pemimpi; jauh lebih manusiawi, mungkin, ketimbang Shinsuke yang menghitung bintang di kedua matanya, mencuri hangat pada bibirnya.

Gintoki meretas jarak, logam di tangannya serasa memberat.

“Di mana?” katanya lemah. Gintoki membenci suaranya sendiri, tapi ia tak berhenti mengulang pertanyaannya, “di mana?” _kau ingin aku menancapkan pedang sialan ini di mana?_

Senyum Shinsuke menyerupai seringai, tajam dan menusuk. Ia ikut melangkah, mendekat, _yukata_ -nya berkibar oleh angin, ekspresinya nyaris tersembunyi kabut, tapi Gintoki terlanjur melihatnya: tajam dan menusuk. “Di mana?” pertanyaan itu kini hanya terdengar seperti racauan yang parau.

“Di mana, menurutmu?” ia balik bertanya, barangkali menganggap ini semua hanyalah permainan belaka.

“Kau—“ Gintoki melihat pada matanya yang hijau, kilat berkumpul di sana, mungkin ada pula badai, mungkin hanya gerimis yang tipis. Ia tidak menemukan cahaya. “—kau ingin semua ini berakhir seperti _Sensei_ , huh?”

Tebasan cepat di leher terbayang dalam benaknya, tubuh yang terjatuh luruh, kepala yang terpental.

Ia ingat gemetar kali kedua di tangannya. Gemetar pertama ketika ia masihlah bocah ingusan yang kelaparan; tetapi gemetar kedua berbeda. Ada rasa takut, putus asa, kesedihan yang mengaliri nadinya, menjalar pada sekujur tubuhnya. Ia ingat mengantarkan nyawa Shouyou dengan tangan gemetar itu.

Tapi kali ini tangannya tidak gemetar. Meski ia takut, meski harapan terlihat begitu pupus dan kesedihan hanya tinggal masalah waktu saja. Ia tidak membiarkan tangannya gemetar di hadapan Shinsuke.

“Kurasa tidak,” kemudian Shinsuke meraih lengannya yang bebas, menghentaknya dalam satu tarikan. Tangan itu membawa lengannya pada bahu Shinsuke, turun, _yukata_ yang mengepas tubuh Shinsuke licin di ujung jemarinya, licin, seperti cara Shinsuke berbicara. Ia membiarkan lengannya turun kembali, berhenti pada satu bagian di dada kiri Shinsuke.

Gintoki merasakan denyutan di sana, dan kemudian ia teringat pada gemetar lain di tangannya, di tempat yang sama, dalam situasi yang benar-benar berbeda. Tak ada rasa takut maupun putus asa, tak ada kesedihan—hanya dorongan bahwa ia ingin menyentuh apa yang ada di balik _yukata_ itu, bahwa itu miliknya, bahwa ia berhak mendapatkannya, bahwa--bahwa ia tidak akan pernah lagi melepaskannya.

“Tancapkan pedangmu di sini, Gintoki.”

Shinsuke tidak terdengar memerintah, lebih seperti memohon, kalau saja ia tidak kembali menipiskan jarak mereka. Kakinya berjinjit kecil sementara tangan menarik kasar leher Gintoki seraya berbisik, “aku sudah bukan seorang manusia.”

“Aku sudah bukan seorang manusia, dan kau berjanji akan mengakhiri _nya_.”

Gintoki mengingat gemetar lain pada tangannya, intens, terbungkus oleh kemarahan yang tak bisa ia redam. Tangan itu seperti menuntut untuk digunakan, untuk menghancurkan mereka yang telah menghancurkan kemanusiaan Shinsuke, untuk membinasakan mereka yang telah memusnahkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa saja yang akan menjadi masa depan Shinsuke. Gemetar itu begitu hebat kala itu, ia hampir tak bisa mengontrolnya, ia mungkin masih bisa merasakannya sekarang.

Tapi tidak, tangannya tidak bergetar sekarang.

Setidaknya, ia harap, sampai tugas ini selesai.

“Tunggu apalagi, huh? Kau bahkan tak bisa menyelesaikan tugas semudah ini? Kau benar-benar payah, Gintoki, kau benar-benar—“

Gintoki bergerak cepat, bukan untuk merenggut nyawa atau menghilangkan napas, ia membawa tubuh Shinsuke ke dalam rengkuhan yang begitu erat. Erat, seakan tidak akan ada hari esok. Mungkin memang tidak akan ada hari esok untuk mereka; Shinsuke mengamininya ketika membalas rengkuhan itu sembari menutup mata.

Tangan Gintoki bergetar, sementara logam yang ia pegang serasa memberat.***

.

.

.

.

  
-fin.

**Author's Note:**

> buat gintaka day, telat dua hari huhuhuhu.  
> ngetik mostly sambil dengerin king gnu - prayer x (ending song banana fish, yeah i know it hurts)


End file.
